Devices, such as tracking or monitoring devices, communicate wirelessly with a base station. Periodically, these devices gather information from sensors and transmit this information to the base station. Information gathered by the sensors may include a location, a heartbeat, a sugar level, and the like. To conserve power, the devices often enter a sleep mode when not gathering information and communicating with the base station. A clock or timer may be used by a device to determine when to gather information and communication with the base station and when to enter the sleep mode. However, the clock or timer consumes a non-zero amount of power and a non-zero amount of circuitry. Thus, the clock or timer limits an amount of power that can be conserved by a device and increases the size of the device.